Godzilla & Princess Mononoke: Spirits, Monsters and War
by GZfan876
Summary: After a fight with a Giant Spirit, Godzilla ventures to a land where humans and nature battle for survival. In the process, Godzilla comes across the Princess Mononoke, San. Will he become allies with the Forest and will he find himself surviving or dying?
1. Chapter 1 - A Spirit God

**Chapter 1 - A Spirit God**

It was night in the late Muromachi period. Godzilla walked through a huge forest, crushing the trees beneath him into piles of dead wood. He was a 100 meter tall, mutant dinosaur. Originally a surviving dinosaur from the prehistoric age named a _Godzillasaurus_ , he had travelled down to the Earth's core and absorbed enough radiation to transform him into what he was. After being later attacked and hunted down and feared by humans, Godzilla had grown a somewhat hatred towards humanity. His goal was very simple: Survive. It was very disheartening for him to do so considering he was the only one of his kind. But he had to survive, and if humanity was a threat to his survival, and wiping humanity out would help him survive, so be it.

Then suddenly, Godzilla noticed something on the tree tops. It was very small but bright and glowing white. Godzilla looked closer. It looked like a little person with a large head. It clearly wasn't human, and it couldn't be a threat, could it? Then another appeared out of nowhere, and then another and another and another. The forest was full of these creatures. Godzilla stood his ground. He couldn't look away. He wasn't going to fight. They didn't seem like creatures to fight, but he was certainly concerned about what they were. Godzilla growled. The creatures didn't move. Then one of them chattered their head. Then another and another. Then all of them were chattering. The sound of their chattering consumed the air. Godzilla didn't understand what they were doing, and then he saw something walking in the distance...something big.

He saw a giant, water-like, walking animal. It didn't look mortal. It looked like a God. It looked like a Spirit. Perhaps it was. Perhaps the small creatures were Spirits too, or Sirens or something. The Giant Walking Creature stood before him. Godzilla had never seen anything like this creature. He had no idea how it would act. The Giant Walking Creature then roared, maybe in fury. Godzilla was shocked by this. Maybe the Giant Walking Creature wanted to attack him. Godzilla roared back. The Spirit stood it's ground. Godzilla prepared to fight. Whether the Creature was going to attack him or not, he wasn't taking any chances. Godzilla's dorsal spines began to glow blue. Godzilla opened his mouth and blasted his Atomic Breath, one of his most powerful abilities. The Atomic Breath struck the Spirit in the face, causing the Creature to roar in pain and fall back. Godzilla roared, and then prepared to blast the creature with his Atomic Breath again. His Dorsal Spines lit up again. But before Godzilla could strike again, the Giant Walking Creature charged towards him and grabbed his arm. Godzilla roared in agony. The Giant Walking Creature was causing him great pain. Godzilla struggled to get the Creature to let him go, but to no avail. Godzilla felt his power and strength drain away from him. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt pain. He felt weak. He felt tired. He tried to fight back, but he couldn't. The Giant Walking Creature then let go of him. Godzilla dropped down to the ground and passed out.

A certain amount of time later, Godzilla woke up. He was alive, somehow. He got to his feet, only to realise how big everything was. Then he realised it. He had been cursed. The Giant Walking Creature had taken away his height and now he was only 8 feet. Huge to a human. Not so much to a 100 meter Godzilla. Godzilla then thought of something else. The next moment, he blasted his Atomic breath. Good. He still had his powers. Thankfully, the Spirit had not stolen his powers as well. Then Godzilla thought, "Why didn't he take away my powers? And on top of that, why didn't he just kill me? He clearly had the power to do so." Whatever the reason was, Godzilla was sure to find out. He was going to find this Spirit God. He was going to find out why, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Wolf Girl

**Chapter 2 - The Wolf Girl**

After three long day of walking in search of this Spirit God, Godzilla was starting to tire out. He had not stopped walking since he set out to find the Spirit God, not even to eat and sleep. He was too concerned with finding the Spirit God and regaining his height as well as finding out why it didn't kill him, and his great stamina had managed to keep his strength for the past few days. However, he eventually sat down to take a breath. After a few minutes, he got up to walk again. A mile later, Godzilla was still walking. "This is ridiculous. I'll never find him like this." He thought to himself. Then he stopped. He looked in shock. There were no trees. Just tree stumps. Huge amounts of land had been destroyed. Godzilla then noticed something else. Ahead was a group of figures. Godzilla growled with rage. "Humans"

Of the several humans in the distance was a woman holding a gun ordering her men to collect the wood from the dead trees. "Faster!" She ordered. "Do you want the Wolf Girl, Princess Mononoke, to come and kill you all?" Godzilla heard them from the distance. He didn't understand English but the phrase "Princess Mononoke" caught his attention. "Who is Princess Mononoke?" Godzilla then noticed something move in the bushes towards the humans. "Lady Eboshi!" One of the humans yelled to the gun-woman. "Look out!" Lady Eboshi turned her head, and out of the bushes leaped a Girl, wearing a mask riding a Wolf. Lady Eboshi shot her rifle at them, only to miss. The Girl and Wolf fell into several men, before charging into several others. the Wolf bit into the neck of one of the humans and threw them, tearing their head off in the process. The Wolf Girl leaped off of the Wolf's back and kicked a man to the ground. She then got out a dagger. A man took out a sword and swung at the Wolf Girl, only for her to stab him in the chest. She then stabbed another man in the chest and dodged several sword swings. As Lady Eboshi reached for her gun, another wolf leaped out of the woods and pounced on her, knocking her back. Lady Eboshi then brought out a sword and slashed at the wolf, scarring it, but not putting it off. The Wolf charged at her. She leaped out of the way, grabbed her rifle and aimed at the Wolf. But before she could do so, the Wolf Girl brought out a dagger and knocked her rifle out of her hands. Lady Eboshi turned to her and swung her sword at her. The Wolf Girl ducked and slashed Eboshi's stomach. Lady Eboshi staggered back, clutching her wound. The Wolf Girl prepared to strike again, but Eboshi simply kicked her back and swung her sword at her again. The Wolves were fighting the rest of the humans.

Godzilla watched over the battle. He was almost completely focussed on the Wolf Girl. "She must be Princess Mononoke. But she is a human. Why is she fighting her own kind for the forest?" Princess Mononoke used her dagger to knock Lady Eboshi's sword out of her hands. Eboshi dodged several other attacks from Mononoke and ran for her rifle. Mononoke chased after her. Eboshi picked up her dagger and, as Mononoke tried to stab her, she swung her rifle into Mononoke's face, knocking her unconsious and taking her mask off. The Wolves were too occupied fighting the other humans to help. Lady Eboshi aimed her rifle at Princess Mononoke's head. "This ends now, child!" She hissed. "This game is over, and I have won!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Introductions

**Chapter 3 - Introductions**

Lady Eboshi aimed her rifle to Mononoke's head. She only had one bullet left, but she was sure to make it count. Behind her, one of the wolves noticed her. The Wolf began to charge at Eboshi, but was slashed in the leg by one of the human's swords. The Wolf swiped the human who had struck him, only to be attacked by more humans. "Keep fighting!" Lady Eboshi ordered. "I want to make sure that this is the final day I will ever have to worry about the Wolf Girl!" With a smile on her face, Eboshi prepared to pull the trigger.

But before she could fire, Godzilla came out of nowhere, grabbed Lady Eboshi by the neck and threw her. She landed, head-first, into a large stone, knocking her out instantaneously. The humans and wolves turned their heads in shock. Mononoke, who had just reawoken, was equally suprised. Godzilla stood before the humans. He had decided to help the Wolves and fight the humans. Godzilla roared at the humans, terrifying them. The Humans brought out their guns and shot at Godzilla. Godzilla charged through the gunfire, the bullets merely bouncing off of him, and attacked. He swiped his tail at several humans, knocking them out. He then grabbed two humans and threw them into the others. Another human swiped at him with a sword, only for him to slash him with his claws twice, impaling and killing him. Another human shot at Godzilla with his rifle. Godzilla shrugged off the shot and bit onto the human's neck. The human screamed uncontrollably, knowing he was doomed. Godzilla broke the human's neck, killing him, and as several other humans ran at him with their swords, he paralysed them all with a Nuclear Pulse.

"Get to Lady Eboshi" One of the humans yelled. "I'll take care off this beast!" Firstly, Godzilla realised he had forgotten to kill Eboshi. Secondly, he scoffed that one man thought he could kill him considering how he outfought so many of them. The man stood before Godzilla and brought out his sword. "I am Gonza!" he shouted. "And you shall die for what you did to Lady Eboshi!" Godzilla didn't care and struck Gonza with his tail, knocking him back. Gonza got up and swung his sword at Godzilla three times. Godzilla simply slashed Gonza in the chest, not enough to kill him, but enough to have him scream in pain. Godzilla kicked Gonza back. Godzilla prepared to fire his Atomic Breath, but as he was shot at by several other humans, he changed his mind and instead fired his Atomic Breath at the humans shooting him, killing them all and sending them flying. "Retreat!" Gonza yelled. He and the surviving humans fled, one of them carrying Lady Eboshi.

Godzilla, relieved, turned to the Wolves and Princess Mononoke. Mononoke looked at him in concern. "Who are you?" She asked, in an animalistic language Godzilla could understand. Godzilla spoke back. "I'm a friend. Godzilla. King of the Monsters." He spoke. "Godzilla?" Mononoke replied. "I am San. Princess Mononoke. I am of the Wolf Tribe and I am fighting for the Forest, against the humans." Wolf Tribe? But she is human, Godzilla thought. He would have said so but he didn't want to upset her if it meant so much to her. "Why did you save me?" San asked. "From the evil woman, Lady Eboshi?" Godzilla shrugged. "I just didn't want you to be killed." San smiled slightly. "Okay. Thank you, Godzilla." Godzilla decided to change the subject. "So, San. You're a fighter of the Forest. You're the Princess Mononoke." San nodded. "Yes. I am fighting Lady Eboshi and the humans of Iron Town in order to save the Forest." Godzilla turned to see a human settlement in the distance. A Wolf came up to San. "Do you think Moro may want to see this... creature." San replied "Perhaps. He could be a valuable ally against the humans. Just look at how he fought them just now." San spoke to Godzilla. "Godzilla. I shall take you to see our Mother, and show you more of the Forest." Godzilla considered. Maybe San could tell me about the Spirit God. Maybe she could help me. "Alright then."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Sacred Clearing

**sChapter 4 - The Sacred Clearing**

Godzilla, San and the two Wolves strolled through the Forest. It was night and a bit spooky. Godzilla felt odd seeing a forest he would usually stomp over dwarf him. After a dozen more minutes of walking through the forest, Godzilla began to lose his patience. "Are we nearly there?" He asked. San turned to him "Close." They walked through a large bush and then came across a large clearing. A Lake with an Island in the distance. Godzilla, San and the Wolves stood on grassland before the Lake. Godzilla looked up, and saw the night sky above. "Where are we?" Godzilla asked. "A Sacred Place" San replied. "This is where the Forest Spirit appears." Godzilla froze. "The what?" He asked, quickly. "The Forest Spirit." San answered. "The Protector of the Forest. The God of Life and Death. He gives life and takes life away. Life and Death are his alone." Godzilla thought to himself. This Forest Spirit may be the Spirit God that stole my height. And if this is where the Forest Spirit comes, I can ask him to return my height. Godzilla turned to San. "When does the Forest Spirit come here." San shrugged. "Who knows. The Forest Spirit is a God, not an animal, and cannot be predicted. Lady Eboshi wishes to kill the Forest Spirit and win the war between Humans and the Forest, while some wish to take the Forest Spirit's head and recieve Eternal Youth. Many would pay a pretty price for the Forest Spirit's head." Godzilla was very interested. "Do you think we should get some sleep?"

It was two and a half hours later. San and the Wolves were all asleep. Godzilla, on the other hand, was wide awake. He stared ahead, onto the Lake and Island, waiting for one glimpse of the Forest Spirit. He was getting heavy-eyed, and he didn't want to wake San, but he needed to regain his height from the Forest Spirit. Now matter what. Later, he started to get very tired, and began to close his eyes, but before he could do so, he saw the small creatures from before among the tree tops, begin to chatter. He woke up immediantly. He knew exactly what this meant. Up in the sky, he saw the Giant, Walking Creature. Godzilla leaped into the water and watched as the Giant, Walking Creature changed shape and moved towards the island. Godzilla swam towards the island and saw the Giant, Walking Creature transform into an animal-like creature. It took the form of a large elk, with a human face. Godzilla gasped. He was right. The Giant, Walking Creature _was_ the Forest Spirit. He watched as the Forest Spirit walked along the island, each of his steps creating plants that grew tall, only to die. Deciding it was now or never, Godzilla walked onto the island, behind the Forest Spirit, and roared to get it's attention. The Forest Spirit paused, and turned to face Godzilla, it's human face slightly creeping him out. Godzilla stood before the Forest Spirit. "I'm not going to fight you." He spoke. "I just need you to give me back my height, and tell me why you didn't kill me." The Forest Spirit didn't move or respond in any way, frustrating Godzilla. Godzilla didn't want to attack him, in case the Forest Spirit did decide to kill him, and spoke again. "I need it back." The Forest Spirit still didn't reply, but instead faded away. "No! Wait!" Godzilla shouted. But it didn't do any good. The Forest Spirit dissappeared, leaving Godzilla alone. Godzilla sighed and collapsed.

A few minutes later, San came next to him. "Are you alright?" She asked. "I heard you speaking with something. I didn't know what you were saying, but you seemed very desperate." Godzilla looked to her. "It's nothing. I'm fine." He didn't want to tell her about the Forest Spirit taking his height, in case she saw him as an enemy of the Forest Spirit. Godzilla sat up. "How are you? Alright?" San nodded. "I still have to introduce you to my mother. Sorry I didn't manage to last night." Godzilla stood up. "That's alright. Who is your mother anyway?" "Her name is Moro. She is a Wolf God who fights for the Forest as I do. She is one of the most powerful of the Forest's Fighters and is certainly no stranger to... killing."

Godzilla swam onto the shore with San on his back and came to the Wolves. "There you are, San." They spoke. "Good. She'll be here soon. Our Mother shall be here soon." The bushes shook and creaked. Godzilla turned to them and then to San. "That wouldn't happen to be..." Then, out of the bushes, came a huge Wolf, twice the size of the other two Wolves. Godzilla was shocked at how huge the Wolf was. "Mother." San spoke. The Huge Wolf, who clearly was Moro, looked down to San. "Hello, San. I see you are alive and well." "Yes" said San. "Thanks to Godzilla, King of the Monsters, here." Moro looked to Godzilla. "So" She spoke. "You saved my daughter, Godzilla." Godzilla nodded. "Yes. That's not a problem is it." Moro scoffed. "Of course not. But are you fighting with us... for the Forest...against the humans and that damn gun-woman!" Godzilla didn't want to tell them what he really came here for, and he seemed happy to fight for nature. "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5 - Attack on Irontown

**Chapter 5 - Attack on Irontown**

Moro stood before Godzilla. "Tell me, Godzilla. Are you really willing to fight in this war? All my life, I have fought for the Forest against the humans along with the Wolf Tribe. All my life, I have battled humans. All my life I have dreamed of crushing the skull of that damn gun-woman." Godzilla nodded. "I've done the same. I've been tortured and hunted down. I am willing to fight in this war!" "Mother, he would be a powerful ally." San added. "He fought the humans yesterday and sent them running." Moro grinned. "Alright then, Godzilla. Welcome to the Wolf Tribe and to the Forest. Now let's see if you truely are strong enough to fight for us. " Godzilla titled his head. "What do you mean?" Moro grinned once again. "We will attack the human settlement, Iron Town later today. With any luck, we will slaughter Lady Eboshi. You may have outfought several humans, but do you think you can defeat an entire Town of armed humans?" Godzilla thought to himself. If he was 100 meters tall, of course he could. At his current height, maybe. Godzilla turned to Moro. "How hard can it be?" Moro laughed. "Oh, you'll see." She walked off. Godzilla looked to San. "So, this is the Wolf Tribe?" He said. San nodded, smiling. "Yes. We aren't much, but we're all we have."

Later that night, Godzilla, San, Moro and the Wolf Cubs stood at the edge of the Forest, before Iron Town. "The human settlement, Irontown." said Moro. "Here is where Lady Eboshi thrives." Godzilla looked over Irontown. It was crawling with armed humans. There was a huge fence, a surrounding lake and huge amounts of smoke being let out into the atmosphere. "How are we going to get past the defences and get into IronTown?" Godzilla asked the others. "We'll climb the fence and swim through the lake. We'll do it quickly and quietly... and then all hell can break loose." One of the Wolf Pups answered. "Fair enough." Godzilla replied. "We shall go in two teams." Moro ordered. "My Wolf Pups and I will go from the left side. Godzilla and San shall go from the right." "Yes, Mother." said San. "But what about Eboshi?" "It doesn't matter who kills her." said Moro. "All that matters is that she dies! Without Lady Eboshi, the humans shall stop destroying the Forest! Go to the Town Centre. That's where most of the human soldiers to kill will be. Now let's go!"

Moro and her Wolf Pups ran in the left direction. Godzilla and San ran in the right direction. Godzilla and San swam through the lake, fortunately without being spotted, and came up to the tall fence of Iron Town. "Climb it." Godzilla said to himself. "How hard can it be?" Godzilla used his claws to grab onto the Fence. He then looked to San. "Can you climb the fence?" He asked. San nodded. "I'll use my spear." Godzilla climbed the fence while San used her spear to also climb the fence as fast as she could. Eventually, Godzilla came up to the top of the fence. There were several guards armed with spears. Godzilla climbed over the fence and then attacked one of the guards, picking him up and throwing him over the side. Another one of the guards panicked and threw their spear at Godzilla. Godzilla knocked the spear to the side and blasted his Atomic Breath at the Guard, completely obliterating him. Another guard got out his spear and prepared to attack, but as he did, San, who had climbed over the fence, stabbed him in the chest with her spear. "It's the Wolf Girl!" Another guard shouted, before running to San to attack. San slashed the guard with her spear and kicked him to the floor, before stabbing another guard, putting on her mask and leaping onto the roof of one of IronTown's building and scurrying across it. Godzilla slashed another guard in the chest with his claws, severely wounding and killing him, and threw him into the last guard. Godzilla then grabbed the last guard by the throat and shoved his claws through his chest. Godzilla then dropped the dead guard and landed down onto the ground of Irontown. He had gotten into Irontown, but would he get out?

Meanwhile, Lady Eboshi and many other people of Irontown had heard the shout of the Guard that the Wolf Girl had arrived. "She's here!" A man said. "Let's kill her!" Several men and women ran to get their guns and swords and weapons. Lady Eboshi watched as her people went to kill Mononoke. "Do we let them kill her, my lady?" Gonza asked. Lady Eboshi turned to him. "Why not." she replied. "If they lost their loved ones to the Wolf Girl, they deserve to kill her. Go help them, Gonza." Gonza nodded and went. Lady Eboshi thought to herself. "So if the Wolf Girl is here," she said. "Then the monster that saved her life yesterday must not be far behind, and neither is..." Suddenly, Moro pounced from behind at Lady Eboshi. Eboshi leaped out of the way and faced the Wolf God, who was filled with hatred. "You!" Eboshi shouted. "Long have I had you threatening my work! Never again!" Eboshi brought out her gun and aimed it at Moro. Moro ran at Eboshi, hoping she could rip her to shreds before she fired. Eboshi fired her gun, only for Moro to dodge the bullet and, with her paw, knock Eboshi to the ground, causing her to drop her gun. Lady Eboshi got to her feet. Moro charged at Eboshi again. Lady Eboshi ran at her and stabbed her leg with her sword. Moro cried out. Eboshi dug her sword deeper into Moro's flesh. "I hope you're proud of yourself, beast!" Eboshi yelled. "The girl you claim to be your own daughter is now going to die here. My people are all armed to the teeth, and now they know that she's here, they've all gone after her, to kill her!" Moro had heard enough. She grabbed Eboshi's leg in her jaws and threw her into the wall of a building. Moro roared at Lady Eboshi. She was going to kill her for that. But before she could strike, she heard several humans cry out. She turned and saw them, as Eboshi said 'armed to the teeth' as they charged towards her. Moro charged at them and collided with them, sending them flying. Moro then turned to kill Eboshi, but to her horror, she was gone. She ran off and Moro was furious.

Godzilla ran through the streets of Irontown. San was on the rooftops and had gone in a different direction, likely searching for Eboshi. Godzilla, while not concerned about Eboshi, was focussed on taking out the armed humans in order to leave Irontown as weaker and more vulnerable. Godzilla then took a turn and came across a few armed humans. The humans brought out their swords and spears to fight. Godzilla roared and struck them with his tail. As one of the humans got up, Godzilla stabbed him in the stomach with his claws. He then grabbed another on the arm with his jaw and threw him. The final human got up and swung his sword at Godzilla, several times. Godzilla then knocked the sword out of the man's hands and slashed the human's face. The human screamed and fell down grabbing his face. Godzilla walked past the man and looked as more humans charged at him. With his Atomic Breath, Godzilla blasted the humans, sending them all flying. Godzilla then ran through the town to the town centre, where as Moro said it was most likely for the soldiers would be. Godzilla prepared his Atomic Breath and got ready to attack the humans of the town centre. There was no one there.

Godzilla looked around. The town centre was completely deserted, and it shouldn't be. Wasn't this the centre of operations? Off of the rooftops, San came down next to Godzilla. She was equally confused. "Where are the humans?" she asked. Godzilla shrugged. "They should be here. Unless..." Suddenly, dozens of armed humans came out of hiding and pointed their swords, spears and guns at Godzilla and San. It was a trap.


	6. Chapter 6 - Ashitaka

**Chapter 6 - Ashitaka**

The humans of IronTown all shouted and yelled and aimed their weapons at Godzilla and San. "YOU'LL DIE FOR KILLING MY HUSBAND, YOU WITCH!" A woman yelled at San. "DIE AND BURN IN HELL, MONSTERS!" A man shouted. Godzilla prepared his Atomic Breath while San brought out a dagger. The humans continued shouting and yelling. "What do we do now?" Godzilla asked San. "We're completely outnumbered." San stared sternly to the humans. "We will fight! For the Forest!" She then charged at the humans with her dagger and attacked. The humans all clamoured and fought back. San slashed several humans with her dagger and leaped back from the attacking humans. More humans came from behind Godzilla. Godzilla sent them flying by swiping them with his tail. He then stabbed another human with his claws and threw the dead body into the crowd. San then got back from the humans who were surrounding them. They were outnumbered.

"Stop!" Someone yelled out of nowhere. The humans paused. Godzilla and San turned to where the voice came from. Godzilla understood what he said as San had taught him the Human Language. Then, a young man pushed through a part of the crowd. This must have been where the sound came from. Lady Eboshi came out of the crowd before the person. "What do you think your doing, Ashitaka?!" "There is a demon inside you." He turned to Godzilla and San. "There's a demon inside them. It's inside all of us." Eboshi then aimed her gun at Ashitaka. Ashitaka sliced it in half with a sword and grabbed Eboshi's arm. "Get off of me, boy!" She shouted. Suddenly, Ashitaka's arm became engulfed in tentacles, and everyone gasped. "Look everyone!" Ashitaka shouted. "This is hatred. Its a demon! Soon it'll kill me! And its infected all of you! Us Humans! The Forest! Everything!" Lady Eboshi brought out a needle. "It won't be your curse that kills you, Ashitaka!" She slashed Ashitaka's face with the needle. Ashitaka, then slammed the handle of his Sword into Eboshi's chest, knocking her out. He then pushed Eboshi to the ground. The humans froze. then some of them went to take Lady Eboshi. "I'm leaving with the Wolf Girl." He said. Godzilla looked to San. "Do we attack him?" San shook her head. "No. He clearly doesn't want to fight." Ashitaka came before San and Godzilla. He put away his sword. The humans stood down. "My name is Ashitaka." He said. "I wish to come with you. Not to take your side in this war, but for other needs." San gave an unsure look. She then looked to Godzilla. Godzilla shrugged. "He clearly isn't a threat." He said. San looked back to Ashitaka and nodded. Ashitaka smiled. "Thank you." They then walked through the streets of the human village.

Godzilla then looked to one of the human houses. He saw several injured, sick humans. But not just warriors, but children. He saw some of Eboshi's men nurturing and caring for them. Godzilla was very suprised to see humans doing this considering how he had such a hatred towards humans in the past. He then heard something hit the ground. He turned and saw San, who had fallen to the ground. He quickly came to her side. Ashitaka did so too. "Is she okay?" He asked. Godzilla looked over her. "She's fine. Just tired." Godzilla then picked her up and carried her and they continued walking to the exit of IronTown. "What do you want, really?" Godzilla asked Ashitaka. "To see with eyes unclouded by hate." He replied. "And what happened to your arm?" Ashitaka held his arm. "A curse. I will explain it later. I came here to beg the Forest Spirit to lift the curse from me." Godzilla then thought of his curse and finally decided to tell someone the true reason he came here. "I came here to lift a curse as well. The Forest Spirit cursed me as well. I was originally a giant monster, hundreds of feet tall, but the Forest Spirit cursed me and turned me into what I am now. I came here to ask the Forest Spirit to give me my height back, but he hasn't. I didn't tell San and the Wolves that, because I was afraid that they would see me as an enemy of the Forest." "I understand." Ashitaka replied.

They finally got to the exit of IronTown. Someone had brought down the gate. "You took your time, Godzilla." came a voice. Moro then came from behind a wall and stood before them. She stared at Ashitaka. "And I see you brought one of the enemy with you." "He is not an enemy." Godzilla replied on Ashitaka. "I am Ashitaka. I am a friend, but I am not going to fight the humans either. I am coming with you." Ashitaka added. Moro growled. "I can't believe any of you. Fine, human. Come with us. But if you dare attack us, I will kill you." She then looked to Godzilla. "And you better pray my daughter didn't die at your hands." Godzilla smerked. "You mean like Eboshi. She wasn't so deceased when I last saw her. Must have been hard for you to kill one person, Oh Great God of the Forest!" Moro barked. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! Keep in mind, it's not wise to laugh at a God!" Moro then walked off. "It is funny though." Godzilla chuckled. He then placed San on the back of one of the Wolves. Ashitaka whistled. "Yakul!" From behind part of the outskirts of IronTown, an elk came out and ran to Ashitaka. Ashitaka got onto the back of the elk. The Wolves and Ashitaka ran off to the Forest. Godzilla thought to himself, Now I have told someone why I'm really here. And he just so happened to be a human. I feel a bit better now, actually. Godzilla then walked after them. But little did any of them know that hiding in IronTown was a man who had also overheard the reason Godzilla had come. The man grinned. "So, Godzilla. You're here because of the Forest Spirt too, just like me. Perhaps we can help each other. Or should I say, perhaps you can help me."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Boar Tribe

**Chapter 7 - The Boar Tribe**

Later that night, in the Clearing of the Forest Spirit, Ashitaka and Godzilla stood on the island under the sky. "I'm not sure this will work." Godzilla said to Ashitaka, in human language. "I asked for him to lift my curse but he refused. Why do you think he will lift your curse?" "I don't." Ashitaka replied. "I hope he will." Godzilla left the island. Ashitaka rolled up his sleeve, showing his cursed arm. All he could do after that was wait for the Forest Spirit to come, if he would come at all.

The next morning, in another part of the Forest, the man from IronTown was hiding in a bush looking towards a large rock on a mountain in the distance. "I heard rumours that the Boar Tribe were coming here." He said to himself. "Now to see if those rumours are true." Sure enough, in the distance, a huge white boar came onto the rock. The man gasped. "Lord Okkoto! But how, he's dead!" The giant Boar Okkoto gave a thunderous screech, and in the distance, hundreds of Boars stampeded across the mountain. The man got out of the bushes and ran off.

Meanwhile, in the clearing, Godzilla swam to the island he had left Ashitaka on to be healed by the Forest Spirit. Godzilla got onto the island. "Ashitaka!" He called. There was no reply. Godzilla then spotted Ashitaka lying on grass and went to his side. Ashitaka opened his eyes and got up. "Did it work?" Godzilla asked. Ashitaka looked at his sleeve, only to see the demon mark on it. Ashitaka sighed. "No."

Godzilla and Ashitaka came to the grass shore. San, Moro and Yakul looked to them. "Where were you?" San asked. "Ashitaka showed them his cursed arm. "I was begging the Forest Spirit to lift my curse." "Curse?" Moro gasped, and looked to his arm. "How did you get that?" Before Ashitaka could answer Moro, a huge sound of screeching and stampeding came to their ears. They turned to see hundreds of Giant Boars, stomping through the Forest and standing before them. "We are here to kill the humans and save the Forest!" One of the Boars spoke. "Like those two humans with you!" Moro growled. "The humans are my daughter, San, and Ashitaka, who helped her escape from IronTown." The Boars screeched. "And what is that creature there!" The Boar roared, looking to Godzilla. "He is our ally!" San replied. "He is helping the Forest battle the humans. He is not our enemy!" The Boars shouted. "You expect me to believe a human! The ones that killed Nago." Ashitaka gasped. "So that is what this is about? Nago." Moro replied. "Nago was afraid to die. What does he matter now?" The Boars yelled. "Nago was a guardian of the Forest! A great Strong Fighter! One that would not run from anything! You wolves must have eaten him." "Quiet!" San shouted. "Watch what you say, you pig!" Godzilla turned to Ashitaka. "Who is Nago?" "A Great Boar." Ashitaka replied. He then spoke out. "Gods of the Mountain. Listen to me. I killed Nago. He had become a demon and attacked my village." Ashitaka then showed the Boars his cursed arm. "This is a curse, Nago gave to me. I came here to ask the Forest Spirit to lift my curse, but he didn't." The Boars stopped. Godzilla then thought to himself about his curse. Ashitaka had attacked a God of the Forest and had been cursed, just like him. Yet he still told the Animal tribe why he had come. Perhaps he should do the same. Then, huge thunderous footsteps came out of nowhere. Godzilla looked to see a huge White Boar. "Lord Okkoto." Moro spoke. Okkoto stood before the Wolf Tribe, Godzilla and Ashitaka. "So that is what happened to Nago." Okkoto spoke. "Yes. What I said was the truth." Ashitaka said. Okkoto nodded his head. "I believe you... and I thank you, human." Okkoto then turned to Godzilla. "And you would be..." Godzilla" Godzilla replied. "King of the Monsters. I am a friend." "Alright then." Lord Okkoto then walked to Moro. "Are you sure we can trust, Godzilla?" Lord Okkoto asked, very quietly so no one else could here. "I'm not entirely sure" Moro responded. "But if he does betray us, we will kill him... if we can. He is a very powerful fighter and a creature unlike any other, but we will not have him betray us." Okkoto nodded and walked off into the Forest, the rest of the Boar tribe following him as he left.

Meanwhile, the man from before, named Jigo, was hiding behind a tree. "Alright then, Godzilla." he said. "Lets see if you will choose to help me."


	8. Chapter 8 - Jigo

**Chapter 8 - Jigo**

The Boar Tribe left the clearing and stampeded into the distance. "Where are they going?" Ashitaka asked. Moro looked to him. "They're on the move." She answered. "They are going to march on the humans, and it's likely that they will stubbornly get themselves killed!" Ashitaka frowned slightly. "Moro, why can't the humans and the animals live together?" He said sternly. "Why can't we stop this idiotic war?" Moro scoffed. "Blame the Humans! They started chopping down our Forest. They took our home for themselves! They hunt us down for meat!" "And you and the forest have killed their people, destroyed their belongings, interfered with their buisnesses and costed them their profits! Humans and Animals are no different. You both want the same things. You both care for your own people. You are the same." Ashitaka replied. Ashitaka's speech reminded Godzilla of the Attack on IronTown where he saw the injured humans being helped and cared for by the other humans. Godzilla saw Moro's face growl. San seemed to be taking the argument into account, but it was hard to tell what she was thinking. Godzilla decided to change the subject, before this got any uglier. He then remembered when Okkoto and the Boars were there, and when Okkoto spoke to Moro, something Godzilla was generally concerned about. "What did Okkoto and you talk about, Moro?" He said. Moro turned to him, and was clearly in a bad mood. " That if you betray us, we will kill you!" Godzilla scoffed. "You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to." Moro gave a sinister grin. "Well, you've been warned." She then ran off into the distance. San watched as she left. "I should go with her." She said. She then ran after her.

Ashitaka and Godzilla looked to each other. "The Forest Spirit didn't my cure my curse. There is nothing I can do now." Ashitaka said, sadly. Godzilla, equally upset, tried to cheer him up. "Hey, don't give up. We'll find a way to lift both of our curses." Ashitaka was not at all uplifted. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we will." Ashitaka walked away into the forest, he then turned to Godzilla and said "But if we do give up, I know we never will." He then walked into the Forest, leaving Godzilla alone... or so he thought, for in the bushes, Jigo decided to put his plan into action.

Jigo came out of the bushes, Godzilla turned to him with shock and was about to attack, until Jigo said, in animal language, "Easy, Godzilla! I'm not here to fight you." Godzilla stopped and looked him in the eyes. "Who are you, and how do you know my name!" Jigo grinned. "My name is Jigo, and I know how to help you with your curse." Godzilla froze. If anything could help him with his curse, he would do it.

Later, in a camp fire Jigo set up him and Godzilla talked. "I heard rumours from the East of a giant beast from prehistoric times" Jigo spoke. "who is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of men and the destruction of dozens of villages." Godzilla, thinking to the injured humans from IronTown, felt guilt for all of those he had slaughtered. "You were that giant monster weren't you," Jigo added. "until the Great Forest Spirit cursed you and took you're height from you." Godzilla nodded. "Yes, I came here to find the Forest Spirit and came across the Forest, Princess Mononoke, and Lady Eboshi. The Forest Spirit refused to lift the curse of both me and of Ashitaka, the boy who was cursed by a Boar God, Nago." Jigo nodded. "I see. You both must have given up hope." Godzilla then looked to Jigo. "What makes you so interested in my curse?" "The Emperor of Men is paying a pretty price for the head of the Forest Spirit." Jigo said and Godzilla understood everything. "You are a powerful creature, Godzilla." Jigo continued. "With my knowledge and your power, we can help each other." Godzilla was confused. "How would killing the Forest Spirit benefit me in any way?" With that, Jigo made his move. "The Forest Spirit is who gave you that curse. He is the embodiment of not just life, death and the Forest, but of the curses he gives. If you kill the Forest Spirit, your curse will undeniably be lifted." Godzilla was very concerned. "But what about Ashitaka's curse?" He asked. "And the Forest? And San, the Princess Mononoke, and the Forest creatures?" Jigo sighed "This isn't about them! You didn't come here because of them! You came here because of you and your curse! Come on, Godzilla, help me and we can achieve our goals." Godzilla paused and thought for a moment. Would he let his friends die, for himself? Would he betray them as Moro said? Or would he come here for nothing? Would he remain this way... forever? Godzilla turned to Jigo. "It's a deal." Jigo grinned. Everything is going to plan, he thought.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Plan

**Chapter 9 - The Plan**

Godzilla came back to the Clearing. He had made a deal with Jigo, to help him kill the Forest Spirit so he would regain his height. He felt very guilty knowing he would betray his friends for his own selfish means, but then again, he would not have come here for nothing. Ashitaka came to Godzilla. "Where were you?" He asked. "I looked everywhere." Godzilla had told Ashitaka what happened with him before, but he wouldn't tell him about Jigo. "I went looking for San and Moro." He lied. "What are you doing here? I thought you doubted that you would rid yourself of your curse." Ashitaka nodded. "I did, but as I said, giving up will do nothing."

Meanwhile in IronTown, Lady Eboshi was watching her people work. "We need new guns!" She ordered. "Light enough for the girls to carry and powerful enough to kill our enemies!" One of the workers looked to Lady Eboshi. "My lady, these guns will not work against the new Forest Warrior, Godzilla." Lady Eboshi scoffed. "We have no need to worry about Godzilla or any Forest Gods. I have heard from a monk who is using him to kill the Forest Spirit for us in exchange for gold. He then wants to give it to the Emperor. Me and him are going to meet today."

An hour later, Jigo came to the entrance of IronTown. "He's here." A man said. "Open the gate!" The gate opened and Jigo came through. Lady Eboshi stood before him. "Greetings, Jigo. I hope that everything is going to plan." Jigo grinned. "Oh it is. I have met with Godzilla and we have a deal." Lady Eboshi gave an evil smile. "We will discuss everything this evening." Jigo nodded. "You haven't seen anything yet!" He then looked to the sky. "You can come now." Jigo said in an animalistic language. With that, from out of nowhere, a 12 foot Golden, Three Headed Dragon flew down next to Jigo. Lady Eboshi and the rest of IronTown gasped. "So" The three-Headed Dragon said in human language. "This is IronTown. What a miserable disgusting insect hive." Jigo turned to Lady Eboshi. "My lady, this is King Ghidorah. He, like Godzilla, was shrunk by the Great Forest Spirit. He has quite a history with Godzilla, and I'm sure he will be very helpful."

That evening, Lady Eboshi, Jigo, King Ghidorah and the rest of the humans were gathered around in IronTown. "Me and Godzilla will kill the Forest Spirit," Jigo spoke. "Godzilla believes that killing the Forest Spirit will take away his curse, but he couldn't be more wrong. I will take the Forest Spirit's head and gain the reward from the Emperor. Additionally, I will expect a reward from you, Lady Eboshi, for destroying the Forest." Lady Eboshi smerked. "Of course. But you are making one very severe mistake. When Godzilla realises you tricked him, he will kill you." Jigo turned to King Ghidorah. "That," King Ghidorah said. "is where I come in." Lady Eboshi looked to King Ghidorah. "You will kill Godzilla?" King Ghidorah grinned. "Godzilla and I have battled for years, but I am the more powerful. Even in this form, I am powerful enough to destroy all of you!" Lady Eboshi frowned. "I will kill Godzilla, the Wolf Girl, Ashitaka and the Wolves in the blink of an eye!" Lady Eboshi chuckled. "I see you are very confident. But what about the Boars? The Boars have returned to this land and they are in huge numbers." She looked to King Ghidorah and smerked at him. "Do you think you can kill all of them?!" King Ghidorah blasted a Gravity Beam from one of his three-heads. Even though it was not one of his most powerful shots, the beam hit Lady Eboshi in the chest and sent her flying back. The people of IronTown gasped. Lady Eboshi clutched her chest. "IF YOU DARE MOCK ME AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" King Ghidorah bellowed. Lady Eboshi got to her feet and threw a sword at King Ghidorah, who simply knocked it to the side with his wing. He then flew to Eboshi and kicked her down. He then landed down before her and pinned her down with his foot. Lady Eboshi looked up to him with fear. King Ghidorah prepared to blast another Gravity Beam. He was going to finish off this foolish woman. "Enough! Stop it, Ghidorah!" Jigo yelled out. King Ghidorah looked to Jigo and growled. He released Lady Eboshi and flew to Jigo's side. A few woman helped Lady Eboshi to get up. "As I was going to say." Jigo said. "You and the rest of IronTown will finish off the Boars." Eboshi looked at him. "Just like that?" "Yes." Jigo replied. "You killed Nago didn't you. So get your men and woman, anyone who can fight, and lure them into a trap." Lady Eboshi stood tall. "Alright then, Jigo. I'll kill the Boars and pay you for killing the Forest Spirit. You will work with Godzilla to kill the Forest Spirit. King Ghidorah will kill Godzilla. The Forest will die and you will be payed by the Emperor. With the Forest dead, IronTown will become the richest land in the whole world." "Seems fair." Jigo nodded. "You're dismissed."

Jigo and King Ghidorah walked out of Irontown. "That went well." Jigo said. "We made our Agreement and everything shall go to plan. You will finally achieve your goal and kill Godzilla." King Ghidorah grinned. "Yes... and it will not stop there. You know what I'm talking about." Jigo looked to him. "We made a deal, Jigo, remember. I may no longer be 150 meters tall, but I am still powerful enough to kill armies f humans. I want Godzilla dead more than anyone else. We are the most bitter of enemies. But even after he dies, I will still not be completely satisfyed. I will kill the People of IronTown and take this mystical land as my own. The Realm of the Spirit of the Forest will be the Realm of King Ghidorah and I will kill every human who dares come near my land." Jigo nodded. "Yes, I know." "But because you have helped me." King Ghidorah continued. "I will let you leave my land, safely. But I will warn you to never come here again, for I will kill you." Jigo nodded, again. "Understood." King Ghidorah then laughed. "Soon this land will belong to me. Soon IronTown and the Forest will have burned to the ground. Godzilla, Princess Mononoke, the Forest and Lady Eboshi of IronTown have no idea what is coming!"


	10. Chapter 10 - The Truth

**In case anyone is confused, the reason the humans can understand what the kaiju are saying is because they can speak in both animal language and human language.**

 **Chapter 10 - The Truth**

Godzilla stood in the a random part of the Forest. Jigo had spoken with him earlier to meet here and they would head out to kill the Forest Spirit. "Are you here?" Godzilla said in human language. "Yes" A voice said. Jigo then came out of the bushes. "I came here as you said." Godzilla stated. "Good" Jigo replied. "Now let's kill that Forest Spirit!"

Godzilla and Jigo sat by a campfire that Jigo had set up. The two were to discuss how they would kill the Forest Spirit. "Where are Princess Mononoke and the Wolves?" Jigo asked. "They've gone with the boars." Godzilla answered. "They're going to attack all of the humans of IronTown." Jigo grinned to himself. He knew that Lady Eboshi had set a trap for them. "I suppose you don't know how to kill the Forest Spirit." Godzilla nodded. "Well I do. The Forest Spirit becomes the Night Walker at night. Forest Spirit by day, Night Walker by night. In both forms, the Forest Spirit is Omnipotent, but when it changes form, it's vulnerable." "You said that you need it's head." Jigo nodded. "Yes." "But if what you're saying is true, we'll have to wait until the end of the day when it changes form." Jigo chuckled. "Yes, we will. I'll keep on the lookout for it, by the clearing. When the Forest Spirit is spotted, and when it begins to change form blast it with your Atomic Breath. With that, it's head will be blown off and the Forest Spirit will be reduced to a mindless beast, as good as dead. And you will regain your height." Godzilla was happy to hear that. He would betray the Forest for himself, but he wasn't going to betray it for nothing. He did feel guilty for betraying the Forest, but he wouldn't have it be an excuse to not regain his height. "When do we start?" Godzilla asked.

Elsewhere in the Forest, San and Moro overlooked the Boars and Lord Okkoto charge towards the humans. "It's a trap." Moro said. "But the Boars are too stubborn to have that stop them." San looked to Moro. "We have to help them. We can't just let them die!" They watched as the Boars were shot at by rifles and had fire grenades thrown at them. The Boars charged through the humans, stampeding many of them to death. "There's Lady Eboshi." San pointed out. Before the Boars, Lady Eboshi stood with a smug grin on her face. "What's wrong with her?" San stated. "She's about to be killed by Boars yet she shows no fear. Why?" Moro looked to the sky . She and San then heard a roar that echoed through the area, concerning the Boars. With that, a huge bolts of Gravity Beams came from the sky, striking the first line of Boars and sending them flying. "What is that?!" San gasped. A second later, the golden three-headed dragon, King Ghidorah, flew from the sky down into the Boars. The Boars screeched and charged at him. King Ghidorah let loose Gravity Beams, sending more Boars flying. King Ghidorah continued to blast at the Boars, resulting in explosions of Boars. "That Dragon is slaughtering the Boars!" San yelled. "We have to stop it!" She got onto the back of one of the wolves. "Moro, come with me! We can't let that monster wipe them out!" Moro looked onto the battle. "All of these years, you've called yourself a Protector of the Forest! Well, protect it now!" said San. Moro looked to her. "You're right." With that, San, riding a Wolf, Moro and the other Wolves ran into the battle. King Ghidorah, after blasting a few more gravity beams, spotted the Wolves. "Well, well, well." King Ghidorah chuckled. "It looks like more are coming to be slaughtered!" With that, King Ghidorah flew out of the reach of the Boars and unleashed several destructive Gravity beams onto the Boars and flew above them, blasting more and more gravity Beams, killing them in their dozens. King Ghidorah flew towards San, Moro, and the wolves. "Look out!" San shouted. King Ghidorah blasted a set of Gravity beams at them. The force of the Beam sent San, moro and the Wolves flying. King Ghidorah laughed and turned to blast several more Boars before continuing to fly to the Wolves. San slowly got up and looked in fear as King Ghidorah stood before them. Moro and the other Wolves weakly got to their feet, saw King Ghidorah and growled. "So you are the Wolf Tribe." King Ghidorah chuckled. "How pathetic. I can't believe that damn Eboshi couldn't kill you. I'm King Ghidorah, and trust me, I will succeed where Lady Eboshi failed. Everything you care for will die and become a part of my world!"

Meanwhile, Godzilla and Jigo came to the Clearing. "The Forest Spirit isn't here." Godzilla said. "That's good." Jigo stated. "If the Forest Spirit sees us as we come here, it will be drawn off." Jigo and Godzilla hid from behind a bush. They had a solid view of the sky, the Clearing and the island. "Now comes the boring part." Jigo said. "Let's keep quiet and wait until the Forest Spirit comes into view." Godzilla nodded. "Let's hope the Forest Spirit comes at all."

In the battle, San, Moro and the Wolves were facing King Ghidorah whilst the Boars were focusing on the humans and Lady Eboshi. San held a Spear, ready to attack. Moro and the Wolves growled at King Ghidorah. "We don't fear you, King Ghidorah!" San yelled. King Ghidorah chuckled. "Well, you should be!" With that, King Ghidorah blasted at San with a Gravity beam, the force of the Gravity Beam sent her flying back. The two Wolf pup leaped at King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah blasted them both back with two Gravity Beams, not as powerful as the ones that he used on the Boars, but ones that were strong enough to send them both flying. Moro charged at King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah, however, was too fast, and wrapped one of his necks around Moro's neck, bit onto her paw and, with all of his strength, threw Moro into the air and blasted her. Moro crashed into the ground several yards away, not dead, but certainly hurt. San, after getting up, threw her spear into King Ghidorah's chest. King Ghidorah turned to her and roared. He tore out the spear, tossed it to the side and flew towards San. San got out a dagger, but it was too late. King Ghidorah grabbed her by the neck with one of his heads, not biting her, and threw her several yards. San landed onto the ground, very hurt. king Ghidorah prepared to kill her, by blasting several Gravity Beams, but as he did, the Wolf Pups pounced on him. King Ghidorah, filled with anger, grabbed the two Wolves by the neck and held them up. Moro got up and saw King Ghidorah with the two Wolves. She gasped. "RELEASE MY CHILDREN, MONSTER!" She roared. King Ghidorah laughed."Of course! Right after this!" And with that King Ghidorah snapped their necks and dropped them dead. Moro gapsed. "No." She cried. "There you go!" King Ghidorah laughed, evilly. "I did in 4 minutes what Lady Eboshi coudn't in ages!" San woke up and saw the dead bodies of the Wolves that she had fought with, played with, was raised with, and put her head in her hands. Moro looked onto her dead children and roared with hatred. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" She charged at King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah blasted her back with a Gravity Beam. "Oh please, beast! They were going to die anyway! And I haven't killed all of your children, yet!" Moro looked at King Ghidorah with fury. King Ghidorah grinned and then heard a screech. He then turned to see Lord Okkoto. San ran to Moro's side and both of them saw Lord Okkoto stand up to King Ghidorah. "You have killed my bretheren, Ghidorah! You will die for your evil doings!" King Ghidorah chuckled. "I couldn't care less about you, Okkoto." He then turned to Moro and San. "And I couldn't care less about you either. I'm here for Godzilla!" San gasped. "Godzilla? You know him?" King Ghidorah chuckled. "Oh yes! We are old enemies. We are giant monsters, each over 100 meters tall!" "What are you talking about?" San asked. "Godzilla lied to you all! He's not here to fight for the Forest! He's here to regain his former height. He lost it to the Forest Spirit, just like me!" San, Moro and Lord Okkoto thought to themselves. "And now, my friend Jigo has tricked Godzilla into believing that killing the Forest Sprit will give him back his height." San and Moro were shocked. "Oh no!" San gasped. "We've got to tell him it won't, before he destroys the Forest Spirit!" King Ghidorah blasted a Gravity Beam, stopping her from going to the Forest. "Your not going anywhere! Once Godzilla kills the Forest Spirit and I wipe out the humans, this realm will be mine!" Lord Okkoto roared. "NO! I'll hold off King Ghidrah!" "It's Ghidorah, not Ghidrah." King Ghidorah said. "Wait. 'King Ghidrah'. That's kind of an interesting name. Or how about 'Keizer Ghidorah'! No, that's just stupid." Lord Okkoto charged into King Ghidorah , knocking him to the ground. "Alright then!" King Ghidorah said. "I'll have to kill you too, even though I was already going to kill you!" King Ghidorah blasted Lord Okkoto with several gravity beams and then flew into him, biting his face, neck and side. Lord Okkoto roared out as King Ghidorah used all of his strength to pull him to the ground , fly into the air and pound on him. "Go confront Godzilla, San!" Moro yelled. "I'll help Lord Okkoto." King Ghidorah continued to pound on Lord Okkoto. Moro leaped onto King Ghidorah, knocking him off Okkoto, only for him to grab her neck with one of his jaws and throw her. Lord Okkoto and Moro both got up and roared. "Let's see if you really are Gods!" King Ghidorah roared. San ran into the Forest, looking for Godzilla

Jigo and Godzilla continued to wait for the Forest Spirit. "It's nearly night." Godzilla said to Jigo. Jigo nodded. "Yes, soon the Forest Spirit will be here- wait, look!" Jigo pointed to San, who had just come to the clearing. "San" Godzilla said. "Godzilla!" She called. "Where are you?" Jigo looked to Godzilla. "Don't listen to her. She'll interfere." Godzilla shook his head. "No! I'm going to hear what she has to say." Godzilla got out from behind the bushes and walked to her. "There you are!" San sighed. "What are you doing here?" Godzilla asked. San looked at Godzilla with horror in her eyes. "Please tell me it's not true." Godzilla titled his head. "What? What are you talking about?" San looked at him. "Were you really a giant who lost his height to the Forest Spirit? Are you really going to kill the Forest Spirit?" Godzilla gasped. How did she know? What was he going to do? What would he tell her? "Why would you think that?" Godzilla asked. "I was told so." San said. Godzilla thought Ashitaka was the only one who knew about what happened to him outside of him and Jigo, but Ashitaka wouldn't tell her. "Who told you?" Godzilla asked. "You wouldn't happen to know someone named King Ghidorah whould you?" San said. Godzilla was shocked. Oh no, he thought, not King Ghidorah. He can't be here! Godzilla looked to San. "King Ghidorah is a monster!" San frowned. "I don't care about who King Ghidorah is, what he is or what he's here for! Just tell me! Is it the truth?" Godzilla sighed. He couldn't keep it a secret any more. He shouted "Yes! All of it is true! I didn't want to tell you! But I did lose my height to the Forest Spirit, and now i have to kill it!" San brought out her dagger. She knew Godzilla wouldn't believe her if she said he wouldn't regain his height. "Then I have to stop you!" Godzilla roared and swiped San with his tail. He then turned to Jigo. "IS THE FOREST SPIRIT HERE?" Godzilla shouted. Jigo nodded and pointed to the Forest Spirit on the Island looking into the sky. Godzilla prepared his Atomic breath. his Dorsal Spines began to glow. San leaped onto Godzilla and stabbed her Dagger into his sholder. Godzilla cried out, grabbed San and threw her into the water. He then ran towards the Water to get a good shot. San got out of the water and threw her dagger into Godzilla's leg. Godzilla roared in pain, took out the Dagger, threw it to the side and charged into San. The Forest Spirit turned to the fight and walked across the water towards it. Godzilla slashed San's chest and kicked her to the ground. "He's coming towards you!" Jigo shouted, coming out of the bushes. Godzilla grabbed San by the throat and held her underwater, trying to drown her. San grabbed a rock underwater and slammed it into Godzilla's face twice. Godzilla roared and threw her into a tree. San got up with a bloody nose as Godzilla ran at her. San picked up her Dagger and slashed Godzilla's chest only for Godzilla to slash San's face with his claws. San screamed in pain and Godzilla kicked her into the tree he threw her into earlier. The Forest Spirit looked up to the sky, it was night. "He's going to change!" Jigo yelled. Godzilla was about to blast him atomic breath. San ran to him with her dagger, but Godzilla blasted a Nucleur Pulse paralysing San and keeping her down. The Forest Spirit began to change into the Night Walker. "Ready!" Jigo said. Godzilla nodded. the Forest Spirit became taller and taller. It's body became transparant. It had nearly become the Night Walker, and then Godzilla blasted his Atomic Breath at the Forest Spirit's Neck. It hit and the Forest Spirits head blew off. "Yes!" Jigo yelled. He ran and grabbed the head. "Now get back!" Suddenly, there was a huge explosion of Spiritual matter from the Forest Spirits body. Godzilla leaped back as the spiritual matter flew around the Clearing, combining and breaking apart before flying out of the clearing into the Night Sky. "That will recombine to form a dead headless Night Walker." Jigo said. Godzilla looked up into the sky where the Spirit had gone. he then looked at San, who was watching with horror what just happened. She collapsed in upset. Godzilla felt horrible for what he had done. And then he realised. He looked at himself. "Nothing happened." Godzilla said. He looked to Jigo holding the Forest Spirit's head. "I didn't regain my height." Jigo chuckled. "Oh, I see it didn't. i didn't know that would happen. Oh, wait, yeah I did!" Godzilla froze. He looked around him. The trees were rotting and collapsing. The Forest was dying, because of him. And he didn't regain his height, because Jigo..."YOU TRICKED ME!" Godzilla roared. Jigo chuckled again. "I guess I did." Godzilla grabbed Jigo by the neck and lifted him up into the air. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU TRICKSTER!" "Oh sure you will." said Jigo. "If you get past him." Godzilla turned to see King Ghidorah come out of nowhere and kick him to the ground. Jigo landed on his feet. "Turns out my new friend is an old enemy of yours!" With that, Jigo ran into the distance with his prize. Godzilla looked at King Ghidorah with shock. "Ghidorah!" He yelled. King Ghidorah laughed, evilly. The Forest collapsing around them. King Ghidorah looked at Godzilla. "This realm is dying, because of you! And soon the humans of IronTown shall die, with you! Victory is mine!" Godzilla watched as King Ghidorah prepared his Gravity Beams, ready to kill him. What had he done? How could he be such a fool? King Ghidorah grabbed Godzilla's neck with one of his jaws and lifted him up. "Feel sad? You should be!" King Ghidorah cackled. "Now I'm going to kill you! Painfully!"


	11. Note - When the Next Chapter Comes Out

**Hey. Just so you know, the next chapter is coming out in two weeks, three weeks after the last chapter, unlike the other chapters which generally come out one week after another. This is because of the cliffhanger. Don't worry, I won't forget to write the next chapter.**

 **Also, in case anyone was wondering, the reason Godzilla exists in ancient japan can be explained in the beginning of the first chapter. Also King Ghidorah is an alien in this story and has shown up on Earth before and battled Godzilla before being shrunk by The Forest Spirit leading to what happens in the story.**


	12. Chapter 11 - King Ghidorah's True Goals

**Chapter 12 - King Ghidorah's True Goals**

King Ghidorah threw Godzilla to the ground and cackled. "You really are a fool!" He laughed. "You betrayed your own allies because you fell for a simple lie!" Ghidorah kicked Godzilla across the ground. Godzilla got up and roared at Ghidorah, only for the latter to blast him with Gravity Beams and send him flying back. "Come on, you damn idiot!" Ghidorah yelled. "Fight me!" Godzilla got up again and blasted King Ghidorah with his Atomic Breath, striking him in the chest. King Ghidorah roared in agony, but he gave a smerk since his enemy was fighting back. Godzilla charged into King Ghidorah, and knocked him down. Ghidorah then bit one of Godzilla's ankles and pushed him over. He then flew into the air and pounded onto Godzilla. He then bit Godzilla in the throat and threw him to the side. Godzilla, still able to fight, slashed King Ghidorah in the chest with his claws and struck King Ghidorah with his tail, knocking him down. While King Ghidorah was down, Godzilla blasted him with his Atomic Breath, twice. King Ghidorah spurted out blood and roared in anger. He blasted Godzilla with gravity beams, knocking him back. Kign Ghidorah then bit onto Godzilla's throat again and lifted him up, strangling him. "Come on!" King Ghidorah growled. "Die! Die!" Godzilla scratched at the head throttling him, but could get him off. Eventually, Godzilla passed out and King Ghidorah dropped him to the ground. Ghidorah chuckled. "You're just as stupid and weak as I thought you were." With that, he flew into the sky, unaware that Godzilla was still breathing.

Jigo and Lady Eboshi looked over the battlefield of which the Boars were present. The land was desolated, covered in blood and dead boars. Moro and Lord Okkoto were both outfought by King Ghidorah and ran off, injured, into the forest. The rest of the Boars were slaughtered, the entire tribe wiped out. The Boar Tribe and the Wolf Tribe were left with nothing but two injured, powerless leaders and the Wolf Girl San, who had ran into the depth of the woods, horrifyed after being betrayed and seeing the forest die. The Forest was all but dead, the Forest Spirit was nothing but a bubbling mass which had flown into the distance and Jigo had the head. "I see we have won, Jigo." Laby Eboshi said. "And now that the Forest is dead, me and IronTown shall become rich beyond measure." Jigo nodded, but he knew what King Ghidorah had in plan. "Our deal is finished. I will leave to find the Emperor and you... you and IronTown will be rich." Lady Eboshi laughed. "Not just rich! I will rule the world! The Forst is dead and our weapons will become even more advanced with the gold and work put into them." Jigo chuckled. "I guess you will." With that he walked off.

Jigo, out of the sight of Lady Ebosh, looked up to the sky. King Ghidorah came down and landed before Jigo. "Godzilla?" Jigo asked. King Ghidorah grinned. "Dead." Jigo looked to IronTown in the distance. "Go on... do what you will." King Ghidorah cackled. "Oh I will, but one little thing I'd like to tell you Jigo." Jigo became a bit concerned. "What?" King Ghidorah smerked. "After I destroy IronTown, I will move on to the rest of the planet! I will wipe out all of humanity, except for you my ally, and rule the World! Just wanted to get that out there." Jigo was shocked. King Ghidorah flew into the sky, heading to IronTown, to begin his conquest of the world.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Destruction of IronTown

**Chapter 12 - The Destruction of IronTown**

Lady Eboshi stood before the people of IronTown, with an evil grin. Her people had destroyed the Forest and everything had gone her way. Soon, IronTown would become the richest land in the world. Soon, she would become the richest woman in the world. Soon, she would rule the world. Soon, she would have everything, or so she thought. "People of IronTown!" She spoke. "All of our hardwork has paid off! The Forest has been beaten! We have won!" The people of Irontown cheered. "Now!" Eboshi continued. "We shall move on to our new goals! We will take control of this world! Our guns are enough to kill even the toughest of opponents and with the gold and riches we are about to recieve, we will just become more powerful by the day! Prepare to conquer! This world is ours!" Then, a huge roar came from the distance. The people of Irontown froze. "Oh, I beg to differ!" A voice came. Lady Eboshi brought out her rifle and prepared for the worst.

Out of the clouds came King Ghidorah, flying towards where Lady Eboshi was standing, above IronTown. "You are a fool, woman!" King Ghidorah roared. "This world is mine!" With that, King Ghidorah blasted his gravity beams at where Lady Eboshi stood. Lady Eboshi dodged, but the force of the explosion sent her flying. The people of IronTown gasped and ran. King Ghidorah turned to them and blasted his Gravity Beams at them, sending several unfortunate citizens flying. King Ghidorah then landed in the crowd and grabbed two men by the throat, via his mouths. King Ghidorah strangled the two to death and threw their dead bodies into the crowd. Several men brought out their swords and swung them at King Ghidorah, several of them slashing King Ghidorah. However, King Ghidorah kicked one of them back and knocked several of them away. King Ghidorah then blasted several of them, killing them, and grabbed three of them with his mouths and throttled them to death. After dropping the three men, King Ghidorah saw several children in a building, terrifyed by King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah grinned. "Good night, kids! Sweet dreams!" King Ghidorah then blasted the building, causing it to collapse, killing the innocent children inside. King Ghidorah laughed, but was then shot in the chest. King Ghidorah was shocked and turned to see a woman with a rifle, alongside other woman. "You will die for shooting at Lady Eboshi and killing those children, you monster!" King Ghidorah chuckled and shrugged off the shot. He had no problem killing children, and he certainly had no problem killing woman. "I should die for killing people? That's what you humans are so good at doing: dying! Every human knows how to die, and you are not an exception!" King Ghidorah blasted his Gravity Beams at the women, killing them all and sending them all flying, including the woman who shot him. The rest of the women ran to get more rifles, while the men tried to hold King Ghidorah off, bringing out their swords. "You will die, monster! We've waited years for this day, and you will not interfere!" King Ghidorah cackled. "Oh, I already have! Because, I'm destroying IronTown, just so you know."

The men charged at King Ghidorah, who several of them all out and blasted his Gravity Beams at several of them, sending them flying. King Ghidorah bit some of them by the throat and killed them and then constricted one of them by the neck. While strangling them, King Ghidorah blasted his Gravity Beams, killing those that he hit. After strangling the man to death, King Ghidorah charged into several more men and knocked them all out. One man slashed King Ghidorah with his word, but King Ghidorah bit onto his neck and broke it, killing him. The women then came back and shot their rifles at him, several shots striking Ghidorah, but not severely wounding him. Ghidorah roared and blasted three of the women, killing them. King Ghidorah then flew into the crowd of women and grabbed several of them by the throat and threw them into the others. The women, caught off guard, ran to the join the group of men, hoping strength in numbers would help. King Ghidorah threw a dead woman to the side, looked to them and roared. "You don't stand a chance! I'll kill all of you, and every other lifeform in this god-forsaken world! You are all so weak and pathetic, humans! What are you going to do!" Gonza then stood before King Ghidorah, weilding a huge sword. "If you want to kill Lady Eboshi, you'll have to go through me!" King Ghidorah laughed and flew towards Gonza, kicking him to the ground. Gonza, while on the ground, slashed one of King Ghidorah's face, only for him to knock the sword out of his hands and grab his throat and choke him. Gonza gasped and choked, trying to get Ghidorah off of him, but to no avail. King Ghidorah choked him to death and killed him. He then looked to the people of IronTown and blasted Gravity Beams at them. The force of the blasts sent them flying, killing a few and hurting the rest. "That's it!" Eboshi yelled, as she stood before King Ghidorah, weilding a sword. "You will not take my glory from me! And you will certainly not take my home from me!" King Ghidorah chuckled. "Come on, Eboshi! Do you really think you can kill me?! You are a stupid, greedy woman and I am an alien monster! You might as well give up now!" Lady Eboshi charged at King Ghidorah and slashed his face, King Ghidorah kicked Eboshi back and blasted a Gravity Beam at her. Lady Eboshi rolled out of the way and slashed King Ghidorah's leg and then his stomach. King Ghidorah, using his wing, knocked her to the ground. King Ghidorah then grabbed Eboshi's throat and threw her into a building. King Ghidorah then blasted at Eboshi, who dodged and the building shot was destroyed. Eboshi threw her sword into King Ghidorah's chest, causing him to scream in pain and fall down. Lady Eboshi sighed in relief, thinking he was defeated, but she was wrong. King Ghidorah pulled out the sword and roared at Ebsohi. "You'll pay for that, you damn witch!" King Ghidorah blasted at Lady Eboshi with a powerful Gravity Beam. She only had a split-second to think. "NO!" The people of IronTown cried out. But it was too late. The blast hit Lady Eboshi in the chest and blasted through it. Lady Eboshi gapsed with horror. The people of IronTown froze with fright. Lady Eboshi looked to her people. She may have been greedy, but everything she did, she had done for the people of her town. "Run." Lady Eboshi said with her last breath, before she fell to the ground, dead. King Ghidorah laughed evily. The people of IronTown cried out with upset. They were leaderless now, so they ran off as Eboshi had ordered. King Ghidorah flew into the sky and blasted the building of IronTown, destroying them one by one. The people of IronTown barely escaped, powerless and helpless. King Ghidorah destroyed several more buildings with his gravity beams, until the entire town was nothing but ashes and fire. King Ghidorah laughed evilly. "This is only the beginning! The beginning of the Age of King Ghidorah!"


	14. Note 2 - When Chapter 13 comes out

**Note 2**

Hey guys. I'd just like to quickly inform you that Chapter 13 comes out next week. This is because, again, the previous Chapter was a Cliffhanger.


	15. Chapter 13 - Friends Become Enemies

**Chapter 13 - Friends become Enemies**

Several Hours later, the entire forest was devastated. Without the spirit of the Forest to sustain it, the life of the Forest had been sucked out. The Trees were all dying and the Forest Creatures were less powerful than before. The Humans had defeated the Forest, but they had been defeated too. King Ghidorah was the real winner, here.

Godzilla got up in the middle of the Forest. King Ghidorah had taken him down, but unknown to the latter, didn't kill him. Godzilla looked around. There was nothing but dead trees. Some had fallen onto the ground, those that remained standing were clearly dead and was ashamed. He knew this was all his fault, because he fell for Jigo's tricks. "What have I done?" he said to himself.

Suddenly, a huge roar came out of nowhere. Godzilla turned to it. There, was Moro and Lord Okkoto, both fuming with rage, and covered in blood from their battle with King Ghidorah. Godzilla knew what they were going to say. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!" Moro roared. "YOU'VE DESTROYED THE FOREST! HUNDREDS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Godzilla sighed. "I was tricked, by Jigo." Lord Okkoto yelled. "YOU KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO DESTROY THE FOREST SPIRIT, REGARDLESS! YOU BETRAYED US!" Godzilla stood his ground. "I know what I did was wrong, but I can fix this!" Moro laughed with anger. "DAMN WRONG! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO! AND EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE HAS LEAD TO THIS!" Godzilla shouted back. "I know what I did wrong, but I swear, I will fix this!" Moro roared. "NO! WE WILL FIX THIS, BY DOING WHAT I SAID I WOULD DO IF YOU BETRAY US! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Moro, with rage, pounced at Godzilla. Godzilla simply grabbed her and threw her to the side. With that, he blasted his Atomic Breath, striking Moro's side and sending her flying into a dead tree. Godzilla roared at her, but as he did, Lord Okkoto charged into him, and tossed him. Godzilla got up, and as Okkoto charged at him again, Godzilla emitted a Nuclear Pulse, paralysing Okkoto and knocking him down. Godzilla then bit Okkoto's Tusk and pulled him back up, wrestled with him, and then using all of his strength, threw him to the side. Godzilla attempted to blast his Atomic Breath at Lord Okkoto again, but Moro came from behind and bit Godzilla's neck. Godzilla cried out and Moro wrestled him to the ground. With that, Godzilla slashed Moro's eye, causing her to let go and cry out in agony. Godzila then blasted her in the chest with his atomic breath, and then redirected the breath at Okkoto, striking him down. Moro came charging back, but Godzilla struck her face with his tail, knocking her down. He then bit her foot, and tore a chunk of flesh out of it, causing her to roar in extreme pain, only for Godzilla to kick her back. But before Godzilla could strike again, Okkoto charged into him, knocking him to the ground. With his front legs pinning him down. Godzilla tried to get up but couldn't, and Lord Okkoto's weight pinned him down and hurt him. "For my family and my tribe." Lord Okkoto said before roaring at Godzilla, but as he did, Godzilla blasted his Atomic Breath into Okkoto's mouth causing him to roar out in pain and get off of him. Lord Okkoto started coughing out blood, screeching with pain. Godzilla got up, and Moro leaped into him, knocking him down. Godzilla slashed Moro's neck and threw her off of him, into the water. Lord Okkoto continued to cough up blood. Godzilla turned to Moro in the river, and slammed into her, taking them both down into the bottom of the River. Moro bit and slashed at Godzilla, but to no avail. Godzilla held her underwater, trying to drown her, not to kill her, but to knock her out. Godzilla could breath underwater, Moro couldn't. Moro then bit Godzilla's arm and swam out of the water and got onto the water bank. Godzilla swam up and blasted his Atomic Breath at Moro, sending her flying. Godzilla got onto the grassland and stood before Moro and the bleeding Lord Okkoto. "You stole everything I ever loved!" Moro growled. "The Forest is dead, my children were killed by the demon you brought here and San is probably dead because of you!" Godzilla sighed. "Yes, you're right. But I'm not the villain here." "AND HOW ARE YOU NOT!" Okkoto roared. "AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH NEEDS! MY ENTIRE TRIBE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Godzilla roared. "I've been totured by humanity aswell, you filthy animals! You do nothing but whine about how awful everyone else is, and somehow I'm selfish?! You don't know what it is to be tortured your whole life!" Moro chuckled. "You were tortured your whole life. Sounds like a horrible life. Why don't I put you out of your misery!" The two of them charged at Godzilla, but Godzilla took control of all the power and energy within him, and as the two were about to strike, Godzilla blasted his red Spiral Ray at them, sending them both flying. Moro was alive, but completely unconscious. Lord Okkoto, on the other hand, was dead. Godzilla walked away. He had had enough of this.

Godzilla stood outside the Forest. "This is all my fault." He said. He then looked to IronTown in the distance. Nothing but carnage, with King Ghidorah laughing above it. "King Ghidorah! This is all because of you! But I can fix this! All I need to do is find whatever's left of the Forest Spirit and bring it back to the Forest! But I need help. But I have no more friends now...wait! Yes I do!" Godzilla then turned to a man who had just walked out of the dead Forest. He turned to Godzilla. "Godzilla?" He said. "It's me... Ashitaka."


	16. Chapter 14 - Return of the Forest Spirit

**Chapter 14 - Return of the Forest Spirit**

"So thats how everything turned out like this" Godzilla said to Ashitaka. He had told him the whole story of what had happened just now. "You were decieved by Jigo and then King Ghidorah took over IronTown." Godzilla nodded. "This is all my fault, though. If it wasn't for me, the Forest wouldn't be dead, and King Ghidorah wouldn't be on his way to rule the world." "It wasn't your fault." Ashitaka stated. "It was the ones who manipulated you who's fault it is. All we need to do now is find the Forest Spirit. But I only have 1 day left, before the Curse kills me." Godzilla nodded, and then looked past Ashitaka to see a short man in the distance carrying a huge deer head. Godzilla looked closer and then saw who it was for sure. It was Jigo, and Godzilla was furious with him. "Look!" he shouted, pointing to Jigo. "It's Jigo, and he's got the Forest Spirit's head." Ashitaka turned to see him, leaped onto Yakul who was standing by them, and they both chased after him. Jigo spotted them, paniced and ran.

Ashitaka aimed an Arrow at Jigo and fired. The arrow knocked the Forest Spirit's head out of Jigo's hands, causing him to cry out. Jigo ran to collect the Spirt's head, but Godzilla grabbed Jigo by the back of the neck and threw him to the ground. Jigo tried to get up, but Godzilla pinned him down by stepping on him. Ashitaka came up to them, and to say Jigo was concerned would be an understatement. "I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR TRICKING ME, JIGO!" Jigo shuddered. "Please...please... don't kill me! It wasn't me! It was the Dragon! The King of Terror! King Ghidorah! He made me! He destroyed IronTown! He killed Lady Eboshi! He wants to wipe out mankind! It's him you should kill, not me!" Ashitaka scoffed. "You really are a coward. Pathetic." Ashitaka then looked to Godzilla "What do we do with him?" he asked. Godzilla looked at Jigo. "As much as I'd love to tear this damn fat rat to pieces, he's right, kindof. It's King Ghidorah we need to kill, not him. All we need from him is to take the Forest Spirit's head back." Jigo sighed in relief. "Thank you, Godzilla. Thank you for letting me go." Godzilla scoffed. "Who said anything about letting you go. Once we have the Forest Spirit's head, we'll dispose of you."

Ashitaka then looked to the sky. The sun had gone down, the Moon was in the Sky. It was night. Ashitaka knew what was going to happen. "Godzilla," he said. "It's night. The Forest Spirit will become a headless Night-Walker, and he's looking for his head." Godzilla and Ashitaka looked to the Forest Spirit's head, and then looked into the distance, and saw a Giant Water-like creature come into the Horizon. They both knew, this was the Forest Spirit. From the desolated IronTown, King Ghidorah saw the headless Forest Spirit stand under the moon. "No." King Ghidorah said. He knew that if the Forest Spirit regained it's head, it would become powerful again. Powerful enough to stand in his way. King Ghidorah then looked to see Godzilla and Ashitaka. "Godzilla's alive?" he said, shocked. He then gave an evil glare. "Good. I get to 'kill' him all over again!" King Ghidorah then flew towards Godzilla and Ashitaka, ready to kill them both.

Jigo saw King Ghidorah coming and laughed. Godzilla, Ashitaka and Yakul looked to him. "You will all die!" Jigo chuckled. "All of you!" Godzilla, who had had enough, grabbed Jigo by the throat and then snapped his neck, killing him. Ashitaka looked as the Forest Spirit came crashing down the Mountain, engulfing everything in its way. "If the Forest Spirit touches us, it'll suck our lives out of us." Godzilla looked to the Forest Spirit's head. "Then lets give it it's head back!" he stated. "If we give the Forest Spirit it's head, we'll save the Forest, and ourselves." Godzilla ran towards the Forest Spirit's head, but as he did, a Gravity Beam sent the Head flying out of his reach. Godzilla turned to see King Ghidorah flying towards them. Ashitaka shot two arrows at King Ghidorah, only for him to dodge them. King Ghidorah then landed before them. "You will not stop me!" King Ghidorah roared. "By the end of this day, you and the Forest Spirit will be dead!" Godzilla blasted his Atomic Breath at King Ghidorah, only for him to block it with his wing. King Ghidorah flew into Godzilla and threw him into a rock, knocking him out temporarily. Ashitaka shot an arrow at King Ghidorah, striking his neck. King Ghidorah roared in pain and blasted a Beam at Ashitaka, sending him flying. Yakul ran to Ashitaka's side and Ashitaak got onto him. King Ghidorah blasted Several gravity beams at Ashitaka, only for Ashitaka to dodge them whilst riding on Yakul. Ashitaka then shot an arrow at King Ghidorah, only for him to block it with his wing. Suddenly, Ashitaka felt a huge amount of pain from his cursed Arm, and fell off of Yakul. The Curse was overtaking him. Ashitaka tried to get up. King Ghidorah laughed. "Is that all you've got, boy! I thought you'd have more fight in you!" Ashitaka got to his feet and brought out his sword and threw it at King Ghidorah, who knocked it to the side. With that, King Ghidorah flew into Ashitaka and kicked him down. King Ghidorah prepared to blasted Ashitaka in the face and kill him, but suddenly a spear struck his face. King Ghidorah turned to see his new foe. San was standing before King Ghidorah. Her mother had told her not to do so, but after seeing that Godzilla was trying to return the Forest Spirit's head to it, she decided to help them. "You will die too, girl!" King Ghidorah yelled. Ashitaka then picked up his sword next to him, which was knocked there by King Ghidorah, and slashed Ghidorah's foot. King Ghidorah roared out. As he tried to blast Ashitaka and San, Godzilla then charged into him and threw him a few meters. Godzilla then turned to San. "Oh, God. I'm sorry. I did this to the Forest. I killed Okkoto. I betrayed you all." "Well, your trying to fix everything, so I'm going to help you. You may have killed the Forest Spirit and Okkoto, but this can take care of that." King Ghidorah turned to them. "NO!" He roared. "You will all perish, at my jaws!"

King Ghidorah blasted three Gravity Beams, striking Godzilla, Ashitaka and San. Godzilla got up and blasted King Ghidorah with his Atomic Breath, knocking him back. Godzilla then charged and leaped into Ghidorah. Ashitaka told Yakul to run off, and await for him, adn then brought out his sword. San brought out her dagger. Godzilla slashed King Ghidorah's middle head and knocked King Ghidorah back with his tail. He then emitted a Nuclear Pulse, knocking King Ghidorah down. King Ghidorah then got up and grabbed Godzilla's throat with one of his jaws and threw him back. Ashitaka and San ran at King Ghidorah. Ashitaka slashed King Ghidorah's head and San slashed King Ghidorah's leg. King Ghidorah roared in pain, and kncoked them both back by kicking them. Godzilla got up and blasted King Ghidorah's chest with his atomic breath. King Ghidorah fell down, only to get up, furious. "ENOUGH!" He yelled, before flying above them and blasting his Gravity Beams at them. The Beams sent San and Ashitaka flying. King Ghidorah then flew into Godzilla and pinned him down under his feet. "I am a step away from ruling this world, and wiping it clean of vermin! You will not stop me! You cannot stop me! I am King Ghidorah, and you will die at my feet!"

King Ghidorah then prepared to blast Godzilla with a gravity beam and kill him, when he suddenly heard something come out of the Forest. King Ghidorah then turned to the noise and saw Moro and Lord Okkoto charging out fo the forest. Godzilla saw Lord Okkoto and was shocked. While King Ghidorah was distracted, Godzilla emitted a Nucelar Pulse, and blasted King Ghidorah off of him. Moro stood before Godzilla. "So you really will fix everything." She said. Godzilla looked to Lord Okkoto. "How is he alive? I killed you." "A part of the Forest Spirit, was left behind in the Clearing. It came into being at Night, as part of the Night Walker, and decided to give me life, for being a protector of the Forest." Godzilla then paused. "A protector of the forest?" He said. "That's it! That's what can cure me." San and Ashitaka looked to Godzilla. "That's what you needed all along." San stated. "That will give you back you height. If you do the right thing, and save the Forest." Godzilla looked to Ashitaka "That will cure you as well." Godzilla said to Ashitaka. "Since you helped us fight King Ghidorah to help the Forest Spirit live, maybe it will cure you as well." King Ghidorah stood before them. "Oh really!" He shouted. "Well you can't be cured by the Forest Spirit, if the Forest Spirit is dead!" With that, King Ghidorah turned to the Forest Spirit, behind them, and blasted several Gravity Beams, striking the Forest Spirit and injuring it. "No!" San shouted. "Yes!" King Ghidorah laughed. Godzilla roared at King Ghidorah and blasted him with Atomic Breath, stopping him from blasting th Forest Spirit, right behind him. Godzilla then grabbed King Ghidorah's tails and, using all of his strength, threw him into the Forest Spirit. King Ghidorah roared, and was then engulfed in the Night-Walkers body, sucking the life out of him, and finally killing him.

Godzilla sighed in relief, and then looked to the Forest Spirit's head. He then looked to the others. "This leaves one thing left to do." Godzilla then picked up th Forest Spirit's head and held it above his head, before the Forest Spirit. The Forest Spirit looked down onto Godzilla, seeing he had his head, and then came towards him, to take his head back. "You're giving him back his head." San stated. "I think he's going to take it." Godzilla looked as the Forest Spirit came over him. "I really hope so, but there's only one way to find out." The Forest Spirit then came to the Head and then a blinding flash came from it.

A certain time later, the Sun came up, the Night-Walker was gone, there was nothing to see. And then, over the desolated landscape, a vibrant green came. Grass grew over the land and over the destroyed IronTown. Plants and Trees came out from the ground, and the Forest became healed. Yakul walked through the grassy landscape and came to Ashitaka, who lay next to San. The two of them awoke, and were shocked by the new land. "What happened?" Ashitaka gasped. San look around and saw the healed Forest. "It worked!" She said. "The Forest Spirit regained it's head. It saved the Forest." Moro and Lord Okkoto then came to them. Ashitaka then took off his sleeve and looked at his formerly cursed arm. There was no mark. "The curse has been lifted!" Ashitaka said, and then he paused. "But that means Godzilla's..." Suddenly, a huge 100 meter tall Godzilla came into view. "It did work." Godzilla said, looking to the others. "So this is your ture form?" San asked. "If you joined us before, the humans wouldn't have stood a chance. Speaking of which, the people of IronTown will be back. We should stop them." Godzilla was going to agree, but then remembered when he saw the people of IronTown caring for there injured. "No, we shouldn't. Humans are just like animals of the Forest. All they want is to take care of their own. It's not worth starting a war with them, and have hundereds more be killed." "So what are you going to do now?" San asked. Godzilla looked to the horizon. "Who knows. My goal is succeeded here. I should probably leave, and not cause any more violence with the humans of IronTown. But maybe I'll return here, one day." San and the others nodded, and Godzilla walked into the distance, as he said, to return another day.

 **The End**


End file.
